Dilandau Competition..SEQUEL TO HITOMI'S COMPETITI
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Hai, a sequel to Hitomi's Competition..and it's just as good..and their is going to be another..WEDDING screw up..but will this unamed character marry this wrong person like VAN did or will this unamed character follow their heart? READ IT!!!
1. Default Chapter

Subj:
**hit2{prologue}**

Date:
8/10/01 10:33:10 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
YEAH! Finally, a sequel to Hitomi's Competition {see fanfiction.net and check it out}. Kira, looki your gonna be n' the fic...to let everyone know KIRA is my best best best buddy! HAi, love the tittle..lol..it was meant as a joke in ways..  
  
Dilandau's Competition ..sequel to Hitomi's Competition  
  
Prologue...  
  
It had been five years since Lady Linally had tried to escape. Her servents had been killed and destroyed along with Zaibach afterwords. But, along the way dear Dilandau had died and Kei had a son named Kyi Albatou. Hitomi and Van had been married and now ruled over Fanelia. Life was great for everyone but... Kei still wished Dilandau was with her. Maybe some day he would...  
  
A young girl with short dark reddish, brown, auburn hair with warm brown eyes walked down a long dark hall. She wore tight black pants and a white shirtm plus black boots and a sword along her side. She was the only bean in the hall. She turned around a corner and walked farther down the hall. Her footsteps echoed threw the hall. The young girl opened a door and walked in. Three men stood at a table and two women making five humans in the room.  
  
"Ah Kira {HEY, what'd ya know}, I'm glad your here" said the women known as Kair.  
  
"Yeah, so there back huh?" said Kira.  
  
"Yes, Zaibach's back well atleast the sorcerer's are already. And they've brought him back" said Lee.  
  
"So they brought the general back, ne? What do they plan to do with him?" asked Kira.  
  
"I don't know! But, we need to get him out of their grasp" said Kair.  
  
"Leave it to me, I'll get Mr.Blood lust and bring him back here" said Kira.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mali.  
  
"Yeah, the sorcerer's are no sweat. Just hope Dilandau will come along nicely" said Kira. "So tell me where they have him and I'll come and get him!"  
  
2 B' Continued..short prologue yeah? Anyway Zaibach's back!

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	2. chapter 1..I think the last one was the ...

Subj:
**hit2[CHAPTER1}**

Date:
8/10/01 10:33:23 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter 1... YEAH, anyway Kira your in this and ... so just read your character along...  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
  
Chapter 1: Escaped...but by Whom?  
  
A Peircing scream echoed the halls, then some chair throwing and yelling. After a second it stopped. The castle was silent. June, a sorcerer walked into the room where Dead Dilandau was kept. He saw Dilandau strapped to a table, screaming his head off at the sorcerers not to mention the threats to kill them, break their necks, beat the hell out of them, snap their spinal cord etc.  
  
"Calm Down Dilandau" said June. Dilandau stopped and starred at the man.  
  
"and who are you?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"June, you should show a little gratitude to us we brought you back from the dead" June replied. Dilandau raised a eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"thanks... now let me the hell go" he screamed.  
  
"Why the rush?" asked June.  
  
"I need to see..her" said Dilandau.  
  
"Who's her?" asked June.  
  
"I..don..don't know. This girl, for some strange reason I need to see her" said Dilandua.  
  
"whats her name" asked June.  
  
"I Don't know..she has long black hair and black eyes..I remember her but ..I don't..WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME" screamed Dilandau.  
  
"Do you remember Van" asked June.  
  
"the dragon..yes, he has something to do with her.." said Dilandau.  
  
"hmm, Dilandau forget about that nascence and listen to me. Zaibach is back and we want you to lead it" said June. Dilandau spat at them,  
  
"than..here's my first order..LET ME THE HELL GO" screamed Dilandau.  
  
"Not intill you calm WAY down" said June. Dilandau breathed in and shook in rage.  
  
"Okay, I'm calm now..now let me go" Dilanda said calmly. June nodded to the sorcerer's. DIlandau was unstrapped. Dilandau jumped off the table. Suddenly a picture of his black beauty popped into his head, he had to get out of here. Dilandau in a flash snapped June's neck then the others. He smirked as they fell to the ground, Dilandau kicked open the door and walked out.  
  
Kira spotted some gaurds, the castle wasn't that occupied with security but she had to be careful. She knocked out a gaurd. She dragged his fallen body into a bush. She counted thirteen around the outside. Might as well take them out now thought Kira. Kira ran at one gaurd, she took her sword and dived it into his chest. The gaurd screamed making the others turn and stare at Kira.  
  
"Kill her" screamed a gaurd. "tell the others there's a intruder". Kira pulled her sword out of the first fallen solidar. She walked calmly to the others. The gaurds unsethed their swords and charged at her. Kira did a back flip and sliced another gaurd, her sword hit his neck bone and he fell to bleed to death. Kira shoved her sword into another solidar while blocking others blows to her. Kira shoved their swords off hers and did a low kick making two fall. She sliced open their stomachs making all their guts fall out. EWWWWWW. Kira felt metal hit her leg. She jumped up and dodged the blow. She slit two throats while in this process. She counted eight left. Kira dodged the blows she was on the denfense now. She needed to make a attack now. She shoved three gaurds and slit two throats and shoved her sword into a gaurds stomach. Her sword moved and sliced another stomach and than a head and last a neck. Soon, all the gaurds were gone. Kira looked at the dead bodies on the ground and smirked. This was way to easy, way to easy! She suddenly saw a door swung open and a young boy with silver hair and garnet eyes run out. She recognized him as Dilandau Alabtou. He stopped and starred at the dead bodies and then at Kira. Kira walked over to him.  
  
In Fanelia...  
  
Kei watched as Kyi ran up and down the feilds. He looked so much like Dilandau. His silver hair and his red eyes. He even had the same features. Kei smiled as he tripped and rolled down the small hill and into the wild flowers. Kyi picked a bunch on daisies and ran over to Kei. He handed her them  
  
"Here you are, mother" said Kyi.  
  
"Well, thank you Kyi" said Kei. Kei stood up, she took Kyi's hand.  
  
"Hey, lets go see Uncle Van." said Kei.  
  
"YEAH! and aunt Hitomi" said Kyi. Kei dragged her little son down the hill and into the castle. They walked down the hall to Hitomi's room. Kei knocked on Hitomi's door.  
  
"Hitomi" asked Kei.  
  
"Come in" said Hitomi. Kei opened the door, the two., mother and son walked in. Hitomi's belly was rather large she was pregnet with Vans child.   
  
"Hi ya Aunty Hitomi" said Kyi running over to Hitomi and hugging her.  
  
"hey be carefull" said Kei. "Hitomi could have the baby any day now"  
  
"I will" said Kyi.   
  
"Have you figured out a name for your baby yet." asked Kei.  
  
"Well, we don't know weather it's a boy or girl. If it's a boy we'll name it Folken. If it's a girl well... we haven't figured out a girl name yet" said Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah, so I heard Van is expecting some company today" said Kei. Hitomi nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, a man named Jarred Mason" said Hitomi.  
  
"jarred Mason" said Kei...  
  
_"Mother who's that?" asked little hermise. {Kei}.  
  
"thats Prince Jarred , your betrovied to him" said Hermie's mother.  
  
"Oh, I have to marry him!" said Hermise.  
  
"yes, dear"   
  
"MOTHER" screamed Hermise running into her mothers room. Fire was coming from the mountains.  
  
"mother, whys their fire coming from the moutains?" asked Hermise.  
  
"Prince Jarred's Kingdom has fallen, everyone in it is dead" said her mother.  
  
"no" said Hermise..  
  
_Kira and Dilandau rode in a wagon silent. Kira had explained to him that she was here to help him etc.  
  
"Where are we going" asked Dilandau.  
  
"to Dutch, where my ..group is" said Kira.  
  
"Dutch...the princess of Dutch.." said Dilandau. The princess of Dutch, that sounded familar to him, But where did it link to him.  
  
"yes there are two. Mai-lynn and Hermise. Hermise lives in Fanelia though" said Kira.  
  
"thats it" said Dilandau. "Van the King of Fanelia has something to do with this black haired girl. She had something to do with Dutch and Van..ahh..I can't remember all of it though. But, I most see her" said Dilandau.  
  
"what are you talking about?" asked Kira.  
  
"I keep seeing this girl with black hair..she seems to familar and when i think of her I feel..this strange emotion. But I can't remember" said Dilandau.  
  
"Uhh..well" said Kira.  
  
"When we get to Dutch. I'm going to see the Princess's" said Dilandau. " I need to know why I keep seeing this girl"  
  
2 B' Continued...whheeehhh..dilly doesn't remember and so..maybe Mai-Lynn will. Hey you need to read Hitomi's Competition to get this,,_  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	3. chapter 2....whwheeoeoeooe looki Kyi see...

Subj:
**hit2{chapter2}**

Date:
8/10/01 10:33:31 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
Hey chapter 2: yeah...  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Hitomi and Kei walked down the hall, Van had returned with his company. They where in the study. Hitomi was talking about the baby to Kei. Kei really wasn't listening she was thinking about Jarred. Was he the Prince Jarred? from her child life.   
  
_If it is him, he might still want to marry me. Better keep it secret  
  
_Kei and Hitomi opened the doors and walked inside. Kei saw Van talking to a man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like the older version of Prince Jarred. She wondered if it was him. The two girls walked up to him.  
  
"Hello Van" said Hitomi. Van turned and smiled at them.  
  
"Oh hello Hitomi." said Van. " Uh, this is Jarred Mason. Jarred this is Hitomi my wife and Kei a dear friend a knight of Fanelia"  
  
"Oh, how do you do" said Jarred. Kei smiled, maybe this was the young prince she had known long ago.  
  
Kyi was playing around in the woods by himself, he picked up a stick and marched up the hill. He starred around the tree's and bush's. Something in his stomach churned. Suddenly a bean caught his eye. A young boy with silver hair and garnet eyes like himself but much older stood before him. Kyi could see him, he looked like a ghost.  
  
"Hi" said Kyi. The boy starred at him he waved at the boy to come to him. Kyi took a step closer to him. The boy didn't seem harmfull. Kyi walked up to him.  
  
_Ugh_ with a quick sharp move, the older ghost like boy grabbed Kyi's throat and lifted him up.  
  
"ahh..let go..HELP" screamed Kyi waving his feet in the air trying to get free.  
  
_"I'm going to kill you..DIE" screamed the boy_.  
  
Kyi kicked his feet harder.  
  
_"go tell your mother I say Hello"_  
  
"Please stop..who are you?" asked Kyi. THe boy's eyes widened, he dropped Kyi to the ground. Kyi grasped his throat and breathed in and out. He looked up the boy was gone. Kyi shook in fear and ran down the hill to find his mother.  
  
Kira snapped the reins on the horses. They where entering Dutch, Kira drove passed the gate into the city.  
  
"So what good will it do to see her highness?" asked Kira.  
  
"I..don't know. I have this thing..it wants me to see this girl who's in Fanelia with _van_ and she has something to do with this Kingdom as well" said Dilandau.  
  
"Oh, maybe you fell in love and forgot about it" laughed Kira.  
  
"I died..thats all I know. I don't know how and I don't care but this stupid thing wants me to see this stupid girl" said Dilandau.  
  
"Oh, right" said Kira.  
  
Kyi ran down the halls to the study. A servent had said his mother was in there. Kyi crashed open the doors and saw his mother, Van, Hitomi, and another man. Kyi ran to his mother and jumped into her arms and shook.  
  
"Kyi whats wrong?" asked Kei hugging her lilttle boy.  
  
"a..man" sniffeled Kyi.  
  
"what man?" asked Van.  
  
"he..grabbed my throat and..then i couldn't breath..he" Kyi sniffeled again. "he looked exactly like me..silver hair..red eyes..he told me he was going to kill me..and to tell you mother" Kyi turned to his mother.."he says hello to you" . The room became silent. Kei trembeled, was it Dilandau who had grabbed their son. Was Dilandau alive.  
  
"Kyi, listen" said Kei. "I don't want you to stay on the castle ground from now on"   
  
"Oh..but Mom" said Kyi!  
  
"Do you want to see that man again, choke you?" asked Kei.  
  
"no.." said Kyi.  
  
"than go scat and stay on the castle grounds" said Kei. Kyi jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Uhh" said Hitomi.  
  
"Do you think he's back" asked Kei.  
  
"who's back" asked Jarred.  
  
"Dilandau Albatou" said Van.  
  
2 B' Continued  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	4. chapter 3;;;

Subj:
**dilly3**

Date:
8/11/01 5:49:37 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
Hey..guys..note to my dear friend Kira..yes the Kira in this story is real her email address is Chibi_Sakira@hotmail.com. She has a real cool webstite of esca..and she was the first person to approve of Hitomi's Competition..so now here is the chapter Kira has been waiting for...no kira you not going to get seduced by gatti....{yet}  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 3: Rising of the dead...  
  
June grasped his throbbing neck, Dilandau will pay for what he has done. June flipped threw the pages intill he found the page he was looking for. He would bring back a dragon slayer and he would slay his master. June read threw the page his finger stopped at gatti. Yes, Gatti will kill off Dilandau! June starred at the dead sorcerer on the table and he would take over that body.June began the procedure.  
  
Dilandau and Kira walked up the Royal Palace. Kira knew for a fact Princess Mai-Lynn would let anyone into her castle. Kira and Dilandau were stopped by a gaurd.  
  
"What is your bussiness?" asked the man.  
  
"I wish to speak with Princess Mai-Lynn" said Kira.  
  
"Yes, this way" said the gaurd. Dilandau and Kira followed the man. They where lead into a great long hall. Dilandau noticed the walls had morals of battles and dragons and Dutch's history. They stopped at a big door. The gaurd stopped and opened it for them. Kira and Dilandau walked into the chamber. Kira spotted Princess Mai-Lynn sitting in a chair drinking tea.  
  
"Highness" said Kira. Mai-lynn looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello!" she smiled. Dilandau walked up to her, she looked familar. But, he couldn't remember.  
  
"I have a question to ask you" said Dilandau.  
  
"go right ahead" said Mai-lynn.  
  
"this will sound odd. But I remember this girl with long black hair. She has something to do with Dutch and Fanelia but I seem not to remember"  
  
"Oh, well my sister has black hair and she is in Fanelia as we speak. But, I don't ever remember meeting you and she has never said anything of a man before. Are you sure this black haired girl is my sister you see" said Mai-lynn.  
  
"I don't know" said Dilandau. Suddenly, he dropped to his knee's and held his head..  
  
_Dilandau looked around he was on a horse and the black haired girl was infront of him with wings..  
  
"hey" said Dilandau.  
  
"hey..get off" cried the girl..  
  
"who are you" said Dilandau..  
  
"what do you mean.. I'm Kei Roji" said the girl..  
  
"kei..roji." said Dilandau.._  
  
"uhh" Dilandau stood up quickly.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Mai-lynn.  
  
"ye..yes..what is your sister's name?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Hermise.." said Mai-lynn.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry she isn't the one I'm looking for" said Dilandau.  
  
"thats alright" said Mai-lynn..  
  
"Maybe we should go" said Kira.  
  
"yes" said Dilandau.  
  
Kei was walking in the garden, she starred at the roses. The red rose was so bright. It reminded her of Dilandau's blood lust. Kei laughed at the memory of fighting him and etc.  
  
"their beautiful" said a voice. Kei jumped and turned around to face Jarred.  
  
"Jarred!" said Kei. He just looked at her.  
  
"Hello Princess Hermise" he said.  
  
"Oh, so you know" said Kei.  
  
"Yes, you being here is mainly the reason I'm here" said Jarred.  
  
"what do you mean?" asked Kei.  
  
"Hermise I still want to marry you. We can rebuild my kingdom togather" said Jarred.  
  
"togather" said Kei.  
  
June breathed in and out, he's work was done. He fell to the floor. He was going to die soon. He looked up at the standing figure.  
  
"I want you..to kill Dilandau Albatou. Do not take any orders from him. I order you to kill him in the name of Zaibach!" said June then fell down dead..  
  
2 B' Continued..

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	5. chap[ter 4...

Subj:
**dilly4**

Date:
8/17/01 10:00:24 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey well another chapter...whhoooeoeoeoeoe...anothe wedding thing...and Gatti's back! Will he kill dilly...? the sequel will not be as long as Hitomi's Competition to let you all know..probably like ten eleven chapters...s  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
  
Chapter 4: Should I.."I Do?"   
  
"you want me to marry you!" said Kei.  
  
"Yes" Jarred took Kei's hands. "Since I saw you when i was a child I fell in love with you Hermise and when my kingdom was burnt down i still thought of you and thease past years we were apart and I have learned to love you more" said Jarred. Kei grasped her hand away.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say..I..don't feel like getting into another relationship right now" said Kei.  
  
"Well" Jarred walked up to her. He took her arms and pulled her to him. He leaned in and kissed Kei patiently.   
  
"think it over" Jarred said as he broke it and walked away. Kei touched her lips, the kiss felt just like...dilandau's kiss's. Was Jarred Dilandau in disguise? {Oh come on kei..you idiot..don't..er..*looks at readers* nevermind..}  
  
Kyi was in his room, he was bored as hell. He felt a slight shiver run up his back. Kyi twisted around and faced the same silver haired boy.  
  
"Hey it's you" said Kyi.  
  
_"Hello" said the silver haired boy.  
  
_"Who are you, my mom said not to talk to you" said Kyi. The silver haired boy chuckeled..  
  
_"If I tell you who I am promise not to tell anyone" said the silver haired boy.  
  
_"yes" said Kyi. "it'll me a secret friendship thing..that will fun"  
  
_"yes it will, my name is Dilandau Albatou. Don't tell anyone you have seen me..I want to surprise your mother" said Dilandau._  
  
  
"Oh..I love surprises" said Kyi.  
  
"_good..good.." said Dilandau.."do you want to know a secret"  
  
_"yeah" said Kyi, {Auther: you will not know the secret to the last chapter..ahahhaha}  
  
Dilandau sighed, he and Kira were sitting in the inn.   
  
"So what do you plan to do?" asked Kira.  
  
"Go to Fanelia" said Dilandau.,  
  
"and what..yell out 'all girls with black hair and have been or has something to do with Dutch step forword'?" Kira teased. Dilandau glared at her.  
  
"Just because you helped me out, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you" said Dilandau.  
  
"Uh..whatever" said Kira. "your such a jerK"  
  
"I know" Dilandau smiled.  
  
Gatti was dressed in tan leather pants and a white shirt, a sword at his side. He looked around Dutch. He had killed a trader down by the lake after her had said a silver haired boy and young women with red hair and a yellow earring had came bye. He walked on he was close to his prey. He smirked..Dilandau would pay for the way he treated his _servents_ and _deeds_.  
  
In five whole minutes Kira had made a fire set up camp and Dilandau had pissed her off. Kira shoved him away from her and yelled at him about not waving a stick on fire in her face and that he acted like a litttle brat and had gotten a smack in her face.  
  
"BASTARD!" screamed Kira as Dilandau had slapped her. "I'm not one of those damn servents you can boss around ass!"  
  
"Hmph, watch your tongue girl" Dilandau teased.  
  
"GIRL! I'll show you what kind of girl I am!" screamed Kira standing up. Dilandau stood up and looked down at her. They glarred at each other for a good five minutes intill Kira screamed and sat back by the fire.  
  
"ass ass ass ass ass!" Kira repeated under her breath she turned on her back and tried to sleep.   
_  
_Kei lay in her bed wide awake. She didn't know what to do marry Jarred. He was a nice handsom man that she knew and when he was a boy he was very kind. But, where was he all thease years his kingdom had been burnt down.  
  
"Who did attack his kingdom and destroy it" said Kei closing her eyes wondering about that question and the other question.  
  
"should I marry him. Kyi does need a father...I wish his real father" Kei fell asleep thinking of her precious dilly-sama! {he's so cute..! and all mine Kira and Harry's MINE M-I-N-E as well..ahhahahaha anyway}  
  
Gatti saw a small camp fire up ahead. This could be Dilandau's camp?  
  
"I should check it out!" said Gatti walking off.  
  
2 B' Continued...hahahwhhahahahahhah..sorry so short..but DEAL with it!  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	6. chapter 5...

Subj:
**dilly5**

Date:
8/18/01 1:56:43 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter five..what'd da ya know? hmm? what will Gatti do when he..see's Kira naked in a pond? HAI! Joking..He'll run away cause he's a lil scared ass! I'm talking to Kari..people on fanfic.net..okay so just ignore me..Kari I'm posting this up on Fanfiction.net as well..fanfic.net short..for fanfiction.net alright..anyway here is chapter..five..  
  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
  
Chapter 5: "Dilandau that fuck..he left me all alone to get kidnaped by some crazy ass whipe gatti!"  
  
"you ASS" screamed Kira at Dilandau. He had thrown her coat into the fire because it needed more fuel.  
  
"We need more fire wood" said Dilandau  
  
"well my coat isn't fire wood jackass! NOW if you want some go find some" screamed Kira.   
  
"Uh..fine and I'm only doing this to get away from you ugly ass face" screamed Dilandau.  
  
"Not as ugly as yours wise ass!" screamed Kira. Dilandau smacked her and walked off. Kira grabbed a little rock and threw it at him. She didn't think she'd hit him. But the rock hit his head. He turned around sharply and glarred at her.  
  
"what?" asked Kira. "Uh..someone's throwing things.." she got up quickly and walked off into the dark not wanting to get Dilandau as angry as to kill her. She walked a good five minutes when she heard a crunching noise. She turned around.  
  
"Dilandau that you?" she asked. Another crunching noise.  
  
"answer me asshole and I won't get mad" said kira. there was another noise and suddenly Kira felt cold metal hit her neck from behind.  
  
"Okay! Now, Dilandau I was joking back there. Your a nice guy and not a stupid ass. Hehe..so drop the sword okay" said Kira. She felt a hot breath on her ear.  
  
"I'm not Dilandau." said the voice. Kira froze.  
  
"who are you" asked Kira. She didn't get an answer because she was knocked out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a tower in Fanelia a figure in a cape sat by a fire. The figure blew on the fire  
  
"I'll get her back. For what they did to my kingdom" said the voice. The figure threw some ash into the fire and called up the spirit he needed. A smoke flew threw the air and a ghostly looking Dilandau appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyi woke up in his bed. He felt another pressence in his room.  
  
"Mommy that you" asked Kyi. Silence.  
  
"Is that you Dilandau?" asked Kyi. He heard a creak and then a laugh behind him. Kyi turned around and saw Dilandau. Kyi jumped falling out of his bed and onto the floor. Kyi quickly scrambeled to his feet and stood up.  
  
"don't scare me" he said.  
  
_"whoops! my mistake" said Dilandau  
  
_"thats alright. What are you doing?" asked Kyi,  
  
_"I need a favor" said Dilandau  
  
_"what kind of favor?" asked Kyi.  
  
"_You know that man Jarred" asked Dilandau..  
  
_"yes" said Kyi  
  
_"well, he wants to marry your mother. I want you to encourage her to. " said Dilandau,  
  
_"but how can I" Kyi stopped as Dilandau disappeared. Kyi sat back on his bed. He was smart for his age, but he did't get helping Jarred get his mother.  
  
Kira woke up tied to a tree. She saw a man huddeled by a fire infront of her.  
  
"HEY ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TIED TO A TREE" screamed Kira.  
  
"shut up" said the boy.  
  
"uh! why the hell am i tied to this TREE?" asked Kira. The boy looked up at her then back at the fire.  
  
"you are..was accompanying Dilandau. I waited at the camp site you were in. But he never came back" said the boy.  
  
"that dick! he left me" said Kira.  
  
"I think traveled off without you. I can't blame him" said the boy,  
  
"and that means?" asked Kira angry. The boy smirked.  
  
"nothing" said the boy  
  
"well anyways when am I going to be let go?" asked Kira.  
  
"Once I kill Dilandau" said the boy  
  
"and then you'll let me go. What use is it to have men when Dilandau for one doesn't give a fuck about him and two he's not with me." said Kira.  
  
"Do I have to gag you. I'm going to keep you intill I kill Dilandau. The socerer's brought me back from the dead to kill him and you might come in handy later on" said the boy.,  
  
"well, I don't care kill Dilandau or what. But I want to be let go and NOW" screamed Kira.  
  
"whats your name girl?" asked the boy.  
  
"Kira. asshole" said Kira.  
  
"Gatti" said the boy.  
  
"Oh well, gatti would you be kind enough to let my the hell go" said Kira. Gatti laughed  
  
"No" he said. Kira screamed in rage.  
  
"shut up. I'm going to sleep then we can go find Dilandau in the morning" said Gatti.  
  
"not we" said Kira.  
  
"whatever. Now shut up" said Gatti laying down on the ground and closing his eyes. Kira kept quiet for one she could escape later on and then all hell would break loose.  
  
2 B' continued...  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	7. chapter 5...

Subj:
**dilly5**

Date:
8/18/01 1:56:43 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter five..what'd da ya know? hmm? what will Gatti do when he..see's Kira naked in a pond? HAI! Joking..He'll run away cause he's a lil scared ass! I'm talking to Kari..people on fanfic.net..okay so just ignore me..Kari I'm posting this up on Fanfiction.net as well..fanfic.net short..for fanfiction.net alright..anyway here is chapter..five..  
  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
  
Chapter 5: "Dilandau that fuck..he left me all alone to get kidnaped by some crazy ass whipe gatti!"  
  
"you ASS" screamed Kira at Dilandau. He had thrown her coat into the fire because it needed more fuel.  
  
"We need more fire wood" said Dilandau  
  
"well my coat isn't fire wood jackass! NOW if you want some go find some" screamed Kira.   
  
"Uh..fine and I'm only doing this to get away from you ugly ass face" screamed Dilandau.  
  
"Not as ugly as yours wise ass!" screamed Kira. Dilandau smacked her and walked off. Kira grabbed a little rock and threw it at him. She didn't think she'd hit him. But the rock hit his head. He turned around sharply and glarred at her.  
  
"what?" asked Kira. "Uh..someone's throwing things.." she got up quickly and walked off into the dark not wanting to get Dilandau as angry as to kill her. She walked a good five minutes when she heard a crunching noise. She turned around.  
  
"Dilandau that you?" she asked. Another crunching noise.  
  
"answer me asshole and I won't get mad" said kira. there was another noise and suddenly Kira felt cold metal hit her neck from behind.  
  
"Okay! Now, Dilandau I was joking back there. Your a nice guy and not a stupid ass. Hehe..so drop the sword okay" said Kira. She felt a hot breath on her ear.  
  
"I'm not Dilandau." said the voice. Kira froze.  
  
"who are you" asked Kira. She didn't get an answer because she was knocked out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a tower in Fanelia a figure in a cape sat by a fire. The figure blew on the fire  
  
"I'll get her back. For what they did to my kingdom" said the voice. The figure threw some ash into the fire and called up the spirit he needed. A smoke flew threw the air and a ghostly looking Dilandau appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyi woke up in his bed. He felt another pressence in his room.  
  
"Mommy that you" asked Kyi. Silence.  
  
"Is that you Dilandau?" asked Kyi. He heard a creak and then a laugh behind him. Kyi turned around and saw Dilandau. Kyi jumped falling out of his bed and onto the floor. Kyi quickly scrambeled to his feet and stood up.  
  
"don't scare me" he said.  
  
_"whoops! my mistake" said Dilandau  
  
_"thats alright. What are you doing?" asked Kyi,  
  
_"I need a favor" said Dilandau  
  
_"what kind of favor?" asked Kyi.  
  
"_You know that man Jarred" asked Dilandau..  
  
_"yes" said Kyi  
  
_"well, he wants to marry your mother. I want you to encourage her to. " said Dilandau,  
  
_"but how can I" Kyi stopped as Dilandau disappeared. Kyi sat back on his bed. He was smart for his age, but he did't get helping Jarred get his mother.  
  
Kira woke up tied to a tree. She saw a man huddeled by a fire infront of her.  
  
"HEY ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TIED TO A TREE" screamed Kira.  
  
"shut up" said the boy.  
  
"uh! why the hell am i tied to this TREE?" asked Kira. The boy looked up at her then back at the fire.  
  
"you are..was accompanying Dilandau. I waited at the camp site you were in. But he never came back" said the boy.  
  
"that dick! he left me" said Kira.  
  
"I think traveled off without you. I can't blame him" said the boy,  
  
"and that means?" asked Kira angry. The boy smirked.  
  
"nothing" said the boy  
  
"well anyways when am I going to be let go?" asked Kira.  
  
"Once I kill Dilandau" said the boy  
  
"and then you'll let me go. What use is it to have men when Dilandau for one doesn't give a fuck about him and two he's not with me." said Kira.  
  
"Do I have to gag you. I'm going to keep you intill I kill Dilandau. The socerer's brought me back from the dead to kill him and you might come in handy later on" said the boy.,  
  
"well, I don't care kill Dilandau or what. But I want to be let go and NOW" screamed Kira.  
  
"whats your name girl?" asked the boy.  
  
"Kira. asshole" said Kira.  
  
"Gatti" said the boy.  
  
"Oh well, gatti would you be kind enough to let my the hell go" said Kira. Gatti laughed  
  
"No" he said. Kira screamed in rage.  
  
"shut up. I'm going to sleep then we can go find Dilandau in the morning" said Gatti.  
  
"not we" said Kira.  
  
"whatever. Now shut up" said Gatti laying down on the ground and closing his eyes. Kira kept quiet for one she could escape later on and then all hell would break loose.  
  
2 B' continued...  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	8. chapter 6

Subj:
**dilly6!**

Date:
8/18/01 1:56:47 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter six..yeah..so what will happen..kira i won't take much time in getting you and gatti togather..so you'll have to deal with the situation you and gatti are in,.*sticks out tongue at kira*.."HA I HAVE DILLY AND HARRY YOU AND YOU HAVE ONLY...GATTI..HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" screamed ME MARA.anyway  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter six:  
  
Kira stumbeled with the rope bounds on her arms and legs. She had gotten one leg out and was working on the other leg. She got it out quickly and silently. She worked on her hands which burned from rope burn. She scrapped her hand against the tree making it rip her skin a little. _OH when I get out of this..Dilandau will so be in fucking trouble.!_ thought Kira. She closed her eye's and ripped her hand threw the rope. A loud gasp escaped her mouth from the pain. Gatti flinched a little, but didn't move Kira turned her body around and so her back faced Gatti she quickly tried to pull out her hand. Suddenly a cold breath was on her neck. Kira froze. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_. Kira started to turn around but a hand seized her arm and a heavy body shoved her into the tree.  
  
"shit! that hurts" screamed Kira. A loud laugh echoed threw the woods.  
  
"you should have been a good girl" said Gatti. His head next to her ear. Kira felt a little uncomfortable this close to such a cute guy.  
  
"now then" continued Gatti. "If you try anything else, I might have my fun and play with you then just kill you. How does that suite you?" asked Gatti.  
  
"actually I find that quite nice" said kira. _Hai! I'll use my charm and then kill the sucker hahahahah! _  
  
"Oh really" said Gatti.  
  
"yes really" said Kira. _Ha! He's falling for it! What a dumbass!_  
Gatti moved his head next to her neck his cold hot breath. Cold hot breath that doesn't make any sense. Oh well! His lips where a good inch from her neck before he smirked and slammed her into the tree making her black out.  
  
"I'm not stupid" he said as he watched her crumbling body hit the ground. He flung her over his shouldar and walked into the forest. The sun had risen and they would go after Dilandau.  
  
2 B' Continued..sorry so short..who cares..you got a chapter..and it's..er..not that short..uh fuck who cares?

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	9. chapter 6

Subj:
**dilly6!**

Date:
8/18/01 1:56:47 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter six..yeah..so what will happen..kira i won't take much time in getting you and gatti togather..so you'll have to deal with the situation you and gatti are in,.*sticks out tongue at kira*.."HA I HAVE DILLY AND HARRY YOU AND YOU HAVE ONLY...GATTI..HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" screamed ME MARA.anyway  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter six:  
  
Kira stumbeled with the rope bounds on her arms and legs. She had gotten one leg out and was working on the other leg. She got it out quickly and silently. She worked on her hands which burned from rope burn. She scrapped her hand against the tree making it rip her skin a little. _OH when I get out of this..Dilandau will so be in fucking trouble.!_ thought Kira. She closed her eye's and ripped her hand threw the rope. A loud gasp escaped her mouth from the pain. Gatti flinched a little, but didn't move Kira turned her body around and so her back faced Gatti she quickly tried to pull out her hand. Suddenly a cold breath was on her neck. Kira froze. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_. Kira started to turn around but a hand seized her arm and a heavy body shoved her into the tree.  
  
"shit! that hurts" screamed Kira. A loud laugh echoed threw the woods.  
  
"you should have been a good girl" said Gatti. His head next to her ear. Kira felt a little uncomfortable this close to such a cute guy.  
  
"now then" continued Gatti. "If you try anything else, I might have my fun and play with you then just kill you. How does that suite you?" asked Gatti.  
  
"actually I find that quite nice" said kira. _Hai! I'll use my charm and then kill the sucker hahahahah! _  
  
"Oh really" said Gatti.  
  
"yes really" said Kira. _Ha! He's falling for it! What a dumbass!_  
Gatti moved his head next to her neck his cold hot breath. Cold hot breath that doesn't make any sense. Oh well! His lips where a good inch from her neck before he smirked and slammed her into the tree making her black out.  
  
"I'm not stupid" he said as he watched her crumbling body hit the ground. He flung her over his shouldar and walked into the forest. The sun had risen and they would go after Dilandau.  
  
2 B' Continued..sorry so short..who cares..you got a chapter..and it's..er..not that short..uh fuck who cares?

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	10. chapter 7 sorry about repeat chapters

Subj:
**what's this? a chapter...chapter seven,.!**

Date:
8/19/01 10:00:21 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
Hey kira didn't I say another chapter tonight and AWH readers on fanfic.net when this is over be prepared for a Gatti Competition..ahahahahahh!Kira how did you say little girl and little boy again i forgoet Shoeen kun {little boy} and Musume chan {little girl?} i forgot!  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter Seven: Too many decions  
  
Dilandau smirked as he walked down the hill. He had just decided when picking fire wood to live Kira behind in her own lust. The nearest village it looked like to Dilandau was Areza then after word Ashec and finally Fanelia. Dilandau's hear beat faster at the name of Fanelia it reminded him of her, Kei Roji. Why did he keep thinking of her and how did she and Dutch link? Seeing Mai-lynn reminded him of her Kei Roji. Dilandau shook his head, he was getting lost in his thoughts again. He continued on his journey.  
  
Gatti dropped Kira to the ground. She was starting to wake up from the hit. Gatti looked around and found some strap vines. Strap Vines were almost like rope but very strong. Gatti sliced the vines with his sword and picked them up. He bound Kira's hand behind her back. He than picked her up again and continued on walking. After a good walk he saw the tip of a village building. He smirked.  
  
"Dilandau must be there as well" said Gatti. He felt a shrudder come from Kira. _She'll be up soon_ thought Gatti. He had actually enjoyed her being along with him, when she was quiet. But she was very amusing when she was awake. He especially liked her bust banging against his back. It in ways turned him on. {Kira:Die Mara..Mara: hahahahha}. Gatti heard a low moan and than a curse.  
  
"Are you up little girl?" he asked.  
  
"I am not little" said Kira.  
  
"Hmph! Well now that your up you can walk" Gatti dropped Kira on her sharp bootie.  
  
"Awh! that hurt" complained Kira. Gatti shrugged his shouldars. Kira noticed her hands bound.  
  
"HEY! what the hell is this!" she said.  
  
"So you don't scratch my face" said Gatti. Kira laughed. She stood up. Gatti pushed her infront of him.  
  
"Try to escape I'll just kill you" said Gatti.  
  
"what a choice" teased Kira. Gatti shoved her forword making her walk.  
  
Kyi opened Jarred's door slowly. He saw Jarred writing in a little book. Kyi couldn't read that well yet so he couldn't read what Jarred was writing.  
  
"Hello" said Kyi. Jarred looked up and smiled at Kyi.  
  
"Oh you must be kei's son Kyi" said Jarred.  
  
"Yes" said Kyi.  
  
"what can I do for you" asked Jarred.  
  
"I..my friend thought that you should be my new Daddy and I wanted to see what you were like first before I told my mommy" said Kyi.  
  
"Oh!" said Jarred standing up.  
  
"what should you want to do first?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" said Kyi.  
  
"Want to learn how to play sword?" asked Jarred.  
  
"YEAH! My mom said my dad was a sword fighter she even gave me his sword" said Kyi.  
  
"oh, well go grab it and I'll show you some simple moves meet me in the garden" said Jarred.  
  
"alright" said Kyi.  
  
A young girl at the age of sixteen with green eyes and short purple hair stood in a dark room in the village Areza. She was waiting for Kira. She had gotten a letter from Kari saying that Kira and a young man named Dilandau Albatou were traveling to Fanelia and so the young girl Mara decided to join up with Kira and help her best friend. They had met while rebelling against Zaibach. Mara was dressed in high greenish-blue boots and a high greenish-blue dress with a cape-like attached to the back, when she was hot she would take of the cape making the dress turn into a tight skirt and a loose white shirt.. Mara leaned against the wall,_ they should have been here by now, hmph Dilandau Albatou huh? Wasn't he in charge of the dragon slayers won't be hard telling him out with those bloodly eyes and silver hair._ Mara sighed, this was boring.  
  
Kei sat alone in her balcony window. She gazzed over Fanelia. _Oh Dilandau_! thought Kei. A tear slide down her cheek. She had rememberd him turning around and than Trang sticking the sword in him.  
  
_Love always dies_  
  
"Uhh" Kei looked around. Someone had said "love always dies"? Kei stood up, she shook her head. She had just imagined it. She gazzed back out the window. She heard a shrill cry and turned her gaze to the garden and saw to her surprise and delight Jarred and Kyi playing togather. She just watched both males fight and play. _Maybe destiny wanted me to Marry Jarred instead of Dilandau_! thought Kei. She stood up.  
  
"I think that marrying Jarred would be the best for Kyi and me" said Kei.  
  
"But should I?" she asked.   
  
2 b' Continued...ahahaha how was that Kira?

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	11. chapter 8

Subj:
**what chapter eight.,..oh my?**

Date:
8/19/01 10:00:27 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
Hahah chapter eight what'd da ya know  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter Eight: Feirce Meetings.  
  
It was dark now and Gatti and Kira had finally made it to the village. Gatti had found a inn and tied Kira to a tree while making the preparations for the room.  
  
"that will be fiffty bucks" said the inn keeper. Gatti handed the man the money.  
  
"thank you, let me show you to you room" said the inn keeper.  
  
Kira cursed at Gatti's knots. She needed to have a daggar or blade to cut threw thease ropes. And there was no one around to here her screams. Suddenly, she heard a deep laugh behind her. She turned around and saw ...  
  
{Hmmm, who does Kira see?}  
  
Jarred and Kyi were talking in Kyi's room. Jarred as sharing stories about his adventures when a knock came at the door. Jarred looked up and saw kei enter the room.  
  
"Hermise" said Jarred.  
  
"Kei..please" said Kei.  
  
"Oh! Kei" said Jarred.  
  
"How about a night walk Jarred?" asked Kei.  
  
"I'd be honored" said Jarred.  
  
{stupid kei...how do you spell stupid K-E-I}  
  
"Well, well well lookie here" said Mara. Kira smirked.  
  
"Just untie me will ya" said Kira.  
  
"Sure thing, bubb. But ugh your outfit I'll have to buy you some cloths" said Mara.  
  
"UNTIE me now before he comes back" said Kira.  
  
"who?" asked Mara.  
  
"Someone who will kill you if he finds you...gatti" said Kira.  
  
"alright...lets untie you and go.." said Mara fast not wanting to get killed. She slit Kira's bounds. Kira rubbed her wrists and sighed.  
  
"come on lets go" said Mara.  
  
"right" said Kira. The two girls ran off.  
  
Dilandau rubbed his head. He had made camp a little way out of the city. He looked up at the stars and smirked. His eye suddenly caught the mystic moon or phantom moon.   
  
"Uhh" Dilandau gasped as he felt something he never felt before...a vision..  
  
_"WHAT! A girl from the mystic moon" said Dilandau.  
  
"Yes, she see's the unseen and knows the past and future" said Zongi.  
  
"Sees the unseen and knows the past and future" said Dilandau. "Oh I get it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"it's you the trouble maker from the mystic moon" said Dilandau starring at Hitomi and Van on the dragon,  
  
"he wants you" said Van. Dilandau pressed his guymelif sword closer..  
  
_"AHH" Dilandau sat up his hand lay over his heart. he breathed in and out.  
  
"wha..what was that..ahhhhhhhhhhh" Dilandau clenched his head, memories washed in. He saw the girl Kei Roji chained to a wall and he was talking to her..  
  
"ER LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Dilandau he hit his head hard on the ground and blacked out.  
  
Gatti shook in rage as he starred at the empty tree, so the litte girl has escaped. She would pay when he found her. He sighed, no time in wasting trying to find her. he decided to rest up then go and find her.  
  
"You look ravishing" said Mara at Kira. Kira wore high black boots and short cut black leather pants and a white belly shirt. {Kira how about that?}.  
  
"uh, it's better than my other outfit" said Kira.  
  
"Yes" said Mara.  
  
"Well, in the morning we'll head off to Fanelia looking for Dilandau" said Kira.  
  
"wasn't he suppoused to be with you" asked Mara.  
  
"he left me to get kidnapped by gatti. So I want to teach that little GAKI a lesson!" said Kira. Mara laughed,  
  
"alright whatever"  
  
Kei waved goodbye to Jarred as he walked away from her room. She circeled around in her room laughing. She had had a great time. Jarred made her feel like She was with Dilandau.  
  
"maybe marrying him would be the best?" she thought.  
  
2 B' Continued..

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	12. chapter 9

Subj:
**hey chapter 9 oh yeah!**

Date:
8/21/01 3:07:54 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
hey Kira~ another chapter probably the last for tonight...  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter Nine:  
  
At dawn Kira and Mara had woken and left to Fanelia. Gatti and Dilandau had too as well.  
  
Kira and Mara dragged their feet along the path.  
  
"I'm hungry" complained Mara.  
  
"Er! we ate ten minutes ago" said Kira.  
  
"I still am though" complained Mara.  
  
"hold it in" said Kira. With the snap of a twigg Mara and Kira became silent. They heard another snap. Then a rustle. Mara turned around she saw a body move threw the forest.  
  
"hey" whispered Mara poking Kira. Kira turned and looked at who Mara was pointing too. It was Dilandau!  
  
"it's dilandau" said Kira.  
  
"Oh really!" said Mara.   
  
"HEY DUMBASS" screamed Kira. Dilandau stopped and looked around searching for the voice. He spotted two running girls one he recognized as Kira.  
  
"what do you want?" grumbeled Dilandau.  
  
"HA! How dare you leave ME alone without telling me you were running off, do you have any idea what I"VE been threw" screamed Kira. Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Oh so you wanted me to stay with you?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"ew! NO" screamed Kira. "Ha! I bet you don't even know who's after you"  
  
"someone's after me?" asked Dilandau raising a eyebrow.  
  
"yes dumbass, a guy called Gatti or whatever I think the sorcerer's ordered him to kill you..I mean to kill US now!" screamed Kira.  
  
"Gatti!" said Dilandau. "But he was.."  
  
Jarred stood in his room, he had to get Kei to marry him or his plans would not work, his plan to rebuild his country was all depending on weather or not Kei married him. Suddenly to his delight there was a knock at the door and Kei stepped into his room.  
  
"Hello" said Kei.  
  
"Hi" said Jarred.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you asked me..to marry me and Kyi does need a father..and..I..I decided to.." began kei.  
  
2 B' Continued..HAHHAHA a big cliff hanger will she or will she not marry him? Hmm I wonder..  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	13. chapter 10

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/21/01 8:20:56 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
Hey another chapter! what'd da ya know?  
  
Dilandau's Competiton  
CHapter 10: "your father is..."  
  
"So Gatti was apart of the dragon slayers?" asked Kira.  
  
"Yes, but he's no threat!" said Dilandau.  
  
"Maybe the sorcerer's made him stronger?" said Mara.  
  
"I don't know" said Kira  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm strong I can handle him" said Dilandau.  
  
"I bet" said Kira.  
  
"shut up..little girl" said Dilandau.  
  
"atleast I'm not dead" said Kira.  
  
"I am not dead" said Dilandau.  
  
"whatever" said Kira.  
  
"Hey how about lets go to the nearest village" asked Mara.  
  
"good idea" said Kira. "I need new cloths"  
  
"Me too" said Mara.  
  
Gatti walked along the road, he had found his prey but he would wait till later on to kill them.  
  
Jarred smiled at Kei.  
  
"So that is you final decision" asked Jarred.  
  
"Yes it is. I have decided to marry you" said kei.  
  
"thats wonderfull, lets get married right away" said Jarred.  
  
"SO soon" said kei.  
  
"the faster the better" said Jarred.  
  
"Oh okay" said Kei.  
  
"Well, marry in Fanelia in three days" said Jarred.  
  
"I guess that's enough time" said Kei.  
  
"Lets go spread the wonderfull knews" said Jarred.  
  
"I ..guess" said kei. Jarred took her hand and walked out of the room with his so called future bride {note the secret dilly told kyi}  
  
kyi was in his room sitting with Dilandau talking about things as in blood, war, and death.  
  
_"I like to slit their throats and hang them by their skin and watch them squirm" said Dilandau.  
  
_"EWW! do you really do that?" asked Kyi. Dilandau smirked and nodded his head.  
  
"My mom said my dad was a psychopath sweet heart" said Kyi, Dilandau smiled.  
  
_"Oh really, what else did she say?" asked Dilandau.  
  
_"that he was obsessed with death and war and thats how they met in the war. I think my dad's totally cool. But he died before I was born" said Kyi.  
  
"_Who's your father?" asked Dilandau a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
_"She didn't say, she called him the angel of death. Her angel of death sometimes I find her in her room starring off into space thinking of my dad. I wish he was alive so my mom wasn't so sad" said Kyi.  
  
_"Well, you never know" said Dilandau. _  
  
"Hey Dilandau! when can I tell my mom our secret?" asked Kyi. Dilandau's head shot up. His ghostly like body jerked.  
  
_"at her funeral" said Dilandau.  
  
_"what?" asked Kyi. But he got no answer as Dilandau quickly vanished then the door opened. Kyi turned around fast and saw his mother.  
  
"Hey mom!" said Kyi.  
  
"Hello Kyi" said Kei.  
  
"whats the matter, you look rather odd" said Kyi.  
  
"I have great news for you" said Kei.  
  
"What?" asked Kyi jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm going to marry jarred dear and he's going to be your new father" said Kei.  
  
"Oh!" said Kyi.  
  
"are you alright with this?" asked Kei. Kyi looked up.  
  
"yes! I like Jarred very much but I think he'll be my first father. I never knew my real father" said Kei.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby that your father couldn't be here" said Kei. "but he died saving us"  
  
"mom what is my father's name, you never told me" said Kyi.  
  
"his name is" started Kei.  
  
2 B' Continued...note: Kyi doesn't know dilly is his father  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	14. chapter 11

Subj:
**11dilly**

Date:
8/21/01 8:44:13 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1], [Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2]
  
  
Hey chapter eleven..HAI!  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
CHapter Eleven: My way part 1  
  
"His name is" started Kei but then Jarred walked into the room.  
  
"Kei! Kyi! great news" said Jarred.  
  
"what is it?" asked Kei.  
  
"Van and Hitomi want to help out isn't that great! Lets go and start organizing" said Jarred.  
  
"yes" said Kei standing up and following.  
  
1 day later...  
  
Finally the three trio had made it to the next village. They were about a 2-day walk to Fanelia know. Mara and Kira had gotten news cloths. Kira felt like wearing a dress so she wore a tight pink dress and white little boots while Mara decided to play it normal and wore tan pants and a tight pink shirt with a V cut and the sleeves ran to her top elbows. She also had a headband making her hair stick up and fall over the headband making her quite attractive. Dilandau wore his same cloths black pants and boots and a white loose shirt and his headband {like in the movie}. They stood in a inn it was dark. Dilandau laid sprawled on a bed. Mara leaned against the wall humming to herself and Kira starred out the window into space. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"I feel sick, i need some air. I'll be right back" said Kira walking out of the room. Once the door shut Mara spoke up.  
  
"So Dilandau! Why do you go to Fanelia. Kira told me of the whole girl thing. Is that the only reason why your going?" asked Mara.  
  
"No" said Dilandau. " I am going for two reasons I want to know why i know that girl and why I don't remember my whole life I rember up to wear i attacked Fanelia" said Dilandau.  
  
"oh! that sucks. Just watch it appears that this girl is your mysterious lover" Mara laughed at the idea. Dilandau sneered and looked away.  
  
Kira breathed in a deep breath outside. She leaned against the wall. Suddenly to her dismay a sword stuck out behind the wall and striked her throat but not pushing so hard.  
  
"Why hello!" said Gatti stepping out from the shadow.  
  
"oh no!" said Kira sighing "I have had enough of dilandau now you!'  
  
"to bad, you don't have a choice" said Gatti. Kira was about to say 'go to hell' but Gatti had struck her with his sword Kira collasped onto the ground unconscious. Gatti smirked and picked her up. {Kira I totally forgot about you...and ???..lol}.   
  
Kira woke up tied to a bed in a sort of dark room.  
  
"oh god!" said Kira. "Gatti you here?" she asked.  
  
"yes" said Gatti. Kira held her head up and saw Gatti seated at a desk writing something.  
  
"Uh! and what are you doing?" asked Kira.  
  
"none of your concern" said Gatti. Kira snorted.  
  
"whatever" said Kira.  
  
"tell me" said Gatti. "where are you heading"  
  
"as in WE? well anyways I don't feel like telling you anything except go to hell!" said kira. Gatti laughed he stood up and walked over to her and sat on the bed. His hip driving into her smaller one.  
  
"is that a challange?" he asked.  
  
"uh!" Kira shrugged her shouldars.  
  
"I can get you to tell me" said Gatti. "in so many ways" he added.  
  
"many ways, huh?" said Kira raising a eyebrow. "and I don't really care cause whatever you do kill me, hurt me i won't tell shit" she said. Gatti smirked.  
  
"it'll make all more funnier" said Gatti.  
  
"wha..what do you plan to do?" asked Kira.  
  
"make you talk..my way" said Gatti.  
  
Mara looked around, Kira should have been here by now! She sighed, that bitch probably found some hottie while I'm stick with mr. i love blood, war, and death over here. Mara snuck to the ground and fell asleep thinking of fantasy's.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	15. chapter 12

Subj:
**12**

Date:
8/23/01 12:37:42 AM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey!! this is a what? oh a rape sort of...aw..gg..!  
  
Dillandaus' Competition  
Chapter 12: My way part 2  
  
"you should talk now" warned Gatti.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk to you and No i will not tell you anything about Dilandau. Didn't those sorcerer's tell you anything?" asked Kira.  
  
"they told me what I needed to know, but now I need more information" said Gatti.  
  
"why are you wanting to kill Dilandau?" asked Kira.  
  
"the sorcerer's ordered me too" said Gatti.  
  
"but their dead" said Kira.  
  
"I still am going to carry out their wish's Dilandau has betrayed Zaibach" said Gatti,  
  
"Zaibach doesn't exist" said Kira. Gatti glarred at her.  
  
"it does, Zaibach has people left making Zaibach stay alive. Sure the grouns and land are claimed but we can reunite and claim them back" said Gatti.  
  
"AH! Gatti get with the program everyone..hates Zaibach. Everyone would be against you!" said Kira. Gatti slapped her making Kira's lip burst open and she made a "umpff" sound. A brusie formed on her cheek. Kira shot her head back at Gatti and glarred at him.  
  
"don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady" she said angry. Gatti laughed.  
  
"well, you'll feel more pain unless you talk. Now tell me where are you headed?" asked Gatti.  
  
"eat shit!" said Kira. Gatti slapped her again and punched her in the stomach. Kira gasped for air at the punch. Gatti chuckeled.  
  
"changed your mind, yet?" he asked.  
  
"you should know by now i won't talk threw abuse"   
  
"Well! if hurting you won't do any good. I guess I could have some fun with you" said Gatti. Kira flinched and slide as far away as possible from Gatti. She flinched when his hand stroked her cheek.  
  
"What is ever the matter, Kirrraaaa!" asked Gatti smirking. Fear was written all over Kira's face. Gatti smiled wider and leaned in close to her face. He stopped a inch from her's and smiled at her than crushed his lips into her's. Kira gasped and struggeled to get away. Gatti smirked and broke the kiss.  
  
"ready to talk now?" he asked.  
  
"Ahh! I..I" said Kira. In her head she was batteling her thoughts.  
  
_Angel Kira: tell him..other wise you'llbe raped..  
  
Devil Kira: but by a hottie...  
  
Angel Kira: shut up! Kira tell him what he wants  
  
Devil Kira: fuck him! fuck him!_  
  
_ANgel Kira: No! Kira tell him  
  
Devil Kira shoves ANgel Kira aside: come on have some fun!  
  
Angel Kira: why don't you go away and have your fun and leave Kirato be!  
  
Devil Kira smirks. A new idea in her head. She grabs Angel Kira and kiss's her.  
  
"Angel Kira: ewwwwwwwww  
  
Devil Kira: come on baby!  
  
Kira: I think I'll make up my own mind..thank you..  
  
_ "So? ready to tell me" asked Gatti his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I...will" said Kira. Gatti smirked and got off her.  
  
"So then! tell me where your heading and why?"  
  
Dilandau closed his eyes, he kept seeing her. He needed to know the lost chapter in his life! Who was this girl, why did he know her and why did he care so much about her? He had to know!  
  
Gatti smirked. So Dilandau was after a girl in Fanelia. He turned to Kira and smirked again.  
  
"Now! what should I do with you?" he asked.  
  
"how about letting me go!" asked Kira in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I have a better idea.." said Gatti.  
  
"again" said Kira as Gatti stood up and walked over to get a peice of paper and pen.   
  
~~1 hour later~  
  
Gatti had written a letter and sent it to Dilandau's room. He had a plan in store for Dilandau. THis plan would lead to his death.  
  
Mara closed the door, the bar tender's servent had just delivered a note to her. Mara was curious about this. She opened it and scanned it then gasped and dropped it. Dilandau eyed her and grabbed it from the floor and read it.  
  
_Dilandau~  
if you want to see Kira alive again come meet me at Devil's creek a mile away from here  
  
~Gatti  
  
_Dilandau dropped the note, he didn't care if Kira lived or died. He smirked, well atleast he was rid of that bitch.  
  
"So what do you plan to do?" asked Mara.  
  
"she can die! I don't care" said Dilandau.  
  
"WHAT! Dilandau you can't be serious!" said Mara.  
  
"What? she's a bitch. Ever heard 'life's a bitch then you die'? Well it's her turn to die. I don't care" said Dilandau. Mara jumped up and grabbed Dilandau by his shirt.  
  
"You ass! We have helped you out a whole lot and this is how you repay us!" she screamed.  
  
"Have a problem?" asked Dilandau. Mara sighed and let go of Dilandau. SHe looked at him pleading in her eyes.  
  
"Please DIlandau!" said Mara. Dilandau's eyes widened. Memories came back to him.  
  
_"Dilandau please I need to save Hitomi"  
  
"the sooner you talk"  
  
_ Dilandau gasped and looked up at Mara. Maybe helping save Kira's ass would be right?  
  
"I..will" said Dilandau..  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	16. chapter 13

Subj:
**13**

Date:
8/24/01 8:17:43 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 13: Knocked out Cold? Hmm....  
  
  
Dilandau and Mara could see Gatti sitting on a stump by the lake and Kira gagged and tied to the tree. She was muffeling out threats and cure's at Gatti. Gatti just smirked and seemed pretty fine. He stood up when he saw Dilandau and Mara.  
  
"Well well well, you came after all!" said Gatti.  
  
"Gatti what on Gaea are you doing?" asked Dilandau angry.  
  
"Why, _Lord Dilandau_! I am here to kill you" said Gatti. Dilandau threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"You" he pointed at Gatti "kill me" he than pointed it at himself.  
  
"the sorcerer's increased my skill and strength so that I would be your equal" said Gatti. Dilandau pulled out his sword.  
  
"Well then come on Gatti show me what you got" said Dilandau.  
  
"Fine" said Gatti drawing his sword. Mara held a daggar behind her back! SHe would cut Kira loose when both men were at battle. Gatti charged at Dilandau and their swords clashed togather. Gatti shoved Dilandau off him and was on the offense. Mara ran over to Kira and ungagged her and slit her wrists. Kira breathed in and out. She wanted to kick Gatti's butt so bad! But she would leave it to Dilandau! Gatti swung hard and almost sliced Dilandau's leg.  
  
"good play! Gatti. Your better than ever...my this will be fun" smiled Dilandau.  
  
"Well! it will be your last" said Gatti. "So enjoy it"  
  
"same to you!" said Dilandau. He swung his sword and was soon on the offesne making Gatti on defense. Dilandau with all his might brought his sword hard on Gatti's right arm. It cut a little but Gatti quickly shoved Dilandau away and starred at his arm wide eyed!  
  
"you'll pay for that" he swung at Dilandau. Dilandau laughed and blocked his blow.  
  
"face it Gatti! you STILL aren't a match for me" said Dilandau.  
  
"prove it" said Gatti. Dilandau was about to answer when he suddenly saw her! by the tree! she was leaning on it. It was kei Roji! Dilandau was brought back into reality when he felt sword hit flesh. It hit his left ribbcage. Dilandau cursed and shoved Gatti away. Gatti didn't move more than three feet than ran at Dilandau and hit him. Dilandau tripped and fell hitting his head on a tree and blackening out.   
Gatti stood over him triumphed.  
  
"So looks like I win again" he said raising his sword. Kira lept forword.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. She grabbed Dilandau sword and stood in her fighting postion.  
  
"I won't let you kill him, you don't have too!" said Kira.  
  
"what's that?" asked Gatti.  
  
"you don't have too! kill me!" said Kira.  
  
"Well, I know that but I am now out of my way or I'll kill you" said Gatti,  
  
"come in get me then!" said Kira. Gatti smirked and slashed his sword at Kira, there sword clashed togather and Kira in one second knew he was a million time stronger than her. She leaned all her wait on her sword. Gatti smirked at her nerviness.  
  
"scared little girl?" he asked.  
  
"No, little boy" said Kira. Suddenly Gatti moved aside and tripped Kira. Kira hit the ground, her sword slidding a good ten feet from her. Gatti laughed and raised his sword. Kira closed her eye's. _Don't _ she thought. Suddenly, she felt a warmth. She opened her eye's. Gatti was gone!  
  
2 B' Continued..

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	17. chapter 14..

Subj:
**14**

Date:
8/24/01 8:17:48 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey Kira you have better sent my cd! anyway here is another chapter  
  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 14: Memories?  
  
"Wh..where did he go?" asked Kira.  
  
"this...a light..it took him..and he disappeared.." said Mara.  
  
"what?"  
  
"A light or something..took him into the sky..and he..vanished" said Mara.  
  
"but..how can that be? were did it take him?" asked Kira.  
  
Gatti dropped to the ground. What the heck just happened there? He looked at his surroundings and laughed.  
  
"No way! i can't be here! Hai, this is so perfect!"said Gatti.  
  
Kira and Mara looked over at Dilandau.  
  
"Uh! what do we do?" asked Mara.  
  
"He's knocked out! build a fire. We have to wait till he wakes up. I'll fix him up while you do that' said Kira.  
  
"sure" said Mara.  
  
_"uhhh" Dilandau looked around. He was at Fanelia. He saw before him that girl. She was sitting on the ground crying. He looked at the tomb stone infront of her.  
  
"WHA! no way" said Dilandau. On the tombstone read his name.  
The girl cried harder.  
  
"I love you Dilandau!" she whispered.  
  
"but..what the..I know her..she's not just Kei Roji...I remember..she's hermise as well...from Azec but Mai-lynn was in Dutch, whahaha! " Dilandau held his head as his memories returned to him. Him holding the sword to Kei, him killing Kelly and making the deal with kei,, and then..Kei and him..welll..you know...they? won't say..something in bed.  
  
"I...remember...it all now..Kei, I love you too!" said Dilandau,_  
  
"AHHH" DIlandau bolted up. He looked around it was still light and he was in a room.  
  
"hello?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau glad your awake" said Kira. "we decided to carry you to the inn! instead of waiting for you to wake up" added Mara.  
  
"Oh! I remember it all now" said Dilandau.  
  
"remember...what? "  
  
"that girl..we..were in love..and..I need to get to Fanelia. I want to see Kei" said Dilanddau.  
  
"wait a sec. Kei..as in Kei Roji?" asked Kira  
  
"yes" said Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau there' something I need to tell you. We over heard the bar tender saying that Kei Roji from Fanelia was"  
  
2 B' Continued

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	18. chapter 15

Subj:
**15**

Date:
8/24/01 8:28:06 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey! well guess what..it's almost over like five more chapters then bam down..will dilly make it in time for the wedding  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 15: Marriage?  
  
"I heard that Kei Roji from Fanelia was marrying a man named Jarred" said Kira.  
  
"what!" said Dilandau. "I need to get to Fanelia! When's the wedding?"   
  
"tomorrow!" said Kira.  
  
"sorry" said Mara.  
  
"uh" Dilandau jumped up. "I need to get to Fanelia before the wedding"  
  
"Hey, we'll help" said Mara.  
  
"do you have any way of getting their fast?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"uhh!.." said Mara. "a horse?"  
  
"that will have to do. " said Dilandau.  
  
"I think the bar tender is saleing some" said Kira.  
  
"okay, lets go..take them" said Dilandau.  
  
"do we pay for them?" asked Mara.  
  
"shut up stupid!" said Kira.  
  
"Okay, I'm going if you can't keep up I'll leave you behind" said Dilandau.  
  
"okay lets go" said Kira.  
  
2 B' Continued..sorry so short..

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	19. chapter 16

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/24/01 8:37:45 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter 16...  
  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
CHapter 16:  
  
Dilandau had taken a black mare and Kira and mara had to share a horse. They were about half way to Fanelia traveling all night and now it was morning. Kira had some doubts that they would make it. She was worried about two things.  
  
1.Making it in time   
2. What about Gatti?  
  
Where had he gone? That light had to take him somewhere, but where? Kira felt butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him. _Why do I have this feeling..about..  
  
_ Gatti smirked, Dilandau was sure to come to Fanelia and luckily the light had brought him here. He didn't know why, because some girl with black hair? Some girl! He smirked well, they would run into each other alright.  
  
Kei woke up, she had to get ready for the wedding. She sighed, she in ways felt sad because he wasn't around. There was a knock at the door. Kei smiled as Mearl walked in.  
  
"Hello Mearl, my I didn't expect to see you" said Kei.  
  
"Yes well, me and Miles..are getting married too!" said Kei.  
  
"oh really!" said Kei.  
  
"yeah but not for another year" said Mearl.  
  
"oh that sounds great! well, I am perfectly calm about this wedding' said Kei.  
  
"you look very Nervous" said Mearl.  
  
"maybe I am" said Kei.  
  
Kyi sat in his room Dilandau was next to him.  
  
"Please can i tell mom the secret?"  
  
_"no" said Dilandau. "did she ever tell you the father's name?" asked Dilandau.  
  
_"no" kyi shook his head. "but I'll ask her sometime today, but I have to get ready for the wedding"  
  
_"hmm, you have no idea what's in store for you"  
  
_"what do you mean"  
  
"_you'll see.hahaha" Dilandau laughed.  
  
_ Jarred sighed, only three hours to go. Then his plan to wed Kei and bring back Evan was on it's way.  
  
"hmph! they'll pay for what they did to my country starting with kei Roji or should I say Hermise?"  
  
2 B' continued..

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	20. CHapter 17!

Subj:
**17**

Date:
8/25/01 9:40:06 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey..another chapter..  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 17:  
  
Dilandau saw the enterence to Fanelia, he made his horse go faster. There was not many people roaming the streets. Maybe Kei had already gotten married! He had to go faster! Dilandau's horse suddenly fell over. He jumped off the horse as it fell to the ground. Kira and Mara stopped their horses and got off. Dilandau looked around, he ran down the street leading up to Fanelia. Some feeling told him, he was going to be late.  
  
Kei breathed it and out, so this was it! She headed out her door but Kyi ran into her.  
  
"Kyi?" said Kei.  
  
"mom! i was looking for you. I wanted to ask who was my father. What was his name" said Kyi.  
  
"Kyi, I need to go I am going to be late for the wedding" said Kei.  
  
"it's only a name, it will only take a quick second" said Kyi.  
  
"his name was Dilandau Albatou! I need to go now" Kei walked fast down the hall to the wedding. Kyi just stood there.   
  
"bu..but dilandau is the name of" He was stopped short as a icey hand touched his shouldar. Kyi jumped and turned around and faced his co called friend.  
  
"dilandau.." said Kyi.  
  
"So you know" said Dilandau.  
  
"bu..but if your my father why do you not want me to tell the secret to mother?"  
_  
"because I'm going to kill your mother. For what she did to my country. Her father burnt down my country and now I Jarred am going to kill her for revenge and rebuild it by taking over her country. It will belong to me once I marry her. And you can't do anything about it" said Dilandau.  
  
_"No! I need to warn mother" said Kyi. Dilandau smacked his head hard.  
  
"uhh"Kyi fell to the floor unconscious. Dilandau snickered he grabbed Kyi's body and walked down the hall. The plan was coming quite well.  
  
Kei held her breath as the bride's maid started to walk down the asile. So this was it! She thought!  
  
Dilandau ran faster than every. He saw some gaurds.  
  
"where is Kei Roji getting married?" asked DIlandau.  
  
"in the garden, north courter threw the big doors can't miss it" said the gaurd. Dilandau didn't mutter a thanks just bolted faster than ever threw the streets to the castle. _I have to make it!_  
  
Kei walked down the aisle and stood beside Jarred, the preacher began.  
  
Dilandau saw the doors, he ran at them. His hand was about to open it. When he felt cold steal hit him. He turned around and gasped.  
  
2 B' Continued..

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	21. Chapter 18

Subj:
**18**

Date:
8/25/01 9:58:10 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter..18!  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 18:  
  
Dilandau couldn't believe what he saw before him.  
  
"_Well, I thought you were died. But it doesn't matter" said Dilandau{ghost one}  
  
_"you..your me" said Dilandau.  
  
"_Hmph, I'm you in a way. But, I can't have you in the way of Jarred marrying Kei" said Dilandau.   
  
_Dilandau grasps the door harder, and begins to open it.  
  
"_STOP! if you go inside. then i'll killl Kyi" said Dilandau,  
  
_"and why do I care about this boy?" asked Dilandau raising a eyebrow.  
  
"_He's your son. You left Kei pregent when you died" said Ghost DIlandau.  
  
"_oh" said Dilandau!_ My son! I have a son! No way! He does..look like me.._ "what did you do to him? he's unconscious"  
  
_"He found out a little secret and i couldn't let him tell his mother" said Dilandau "to bad! he tried so hard!" Dilandau snickered then turned to Dilandau. "and now I am going to kill you"  
  
_Suddenly, Ghost DIlandau dropped Kyi and hit the wall. He looked up/  
  
"_what the hell?"  
  
_Dilandau couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Gatt holding his son. Gatti placed a sword to Kyi's neck.  
  
"Gatti! Please don't.." said Dilandau. Gatti laughed.  
  
"You know!" Gatti looked at the ghostly dilandau. "the sorcerer's didn't say which Dilandau to kill as long as I killed one" he dropped Kyi and walked over to the ghost dilandau and shoved his sword into the figure. Ghost Dilandau gasps as the sword rips open his chest. Gatti turned to Dilandau.  
  
"hurry up and go, _Lord Dilandau_" said Gatti.  
  
"thank you" Dilandau says and opens the door.  
  
"If anyone does not wish this couple togather speak now or forever hold your breath" said the preacher. There was a loud pause. Suddenly, the doors banged open and Dilandau ran into the room.   
  
"STOP!" screamed Dilandau  
  
2 B' Continued,,

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	22. chapter 19

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/25/01 10:15:02 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey..!  
  
Dilandau's Competition  
Chapter 19:  
  
"Dilandau" whispered Kei dropping her flowers. Dilandau smiled.  
  
"Hello Kei" said Dilandau. "I'm so glad I made it! I was so worried you were going to get married"  
  
"you knew..but your..alive" said Kei.  
  
"I was brought back!" said Dilandau. Kei took a step to Dilandau slowly.  
  
"Kei!" said Jarred. Kei turned to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jarred, I can't marry you" said Kei.  
  
"grr..you will" said Jarred grabbed her arm and placing a daggar to her neck. "or I'll kill you"  
  
"Ja.Jarred what are you doing?" asked Kei.  
  
"if you harm her, I'll kill you" said Dilandau. Suddenly, there was a low cough and Kyi walked in Gatti holding him up.  
  
"Mom! don't marry him. Dilandau said that he was going to kill you..cause your dad burnt his country to the ground" said Kyi.  
  
"whaa//what!" said Kei.  
  
"thats right" Jarred grasping Kei harder " and I'll get my vengence by killing Princess Hermise" said Jarred. Dilandau growled, he couldn't do anything. It made him mad.  
  
"UHHH!"Kei elbowed Jarred in the ribbs and did a low kick on him. She grabbed his daggar and shoved it into his stomach and jumped away. She shook as Jarred stood there with the daggar in his stomach. She felt strong arms pull her away. She looked up and saw Dilandau shove her behind him sword drawn.  
  
"Uh" Jarred pulled the daggar out of him. Dilandau walked forword, death in his eyes.  
  
"your going to die for what you were planning to do with kei" he said. Jarred laughed. Dilandau raced forword and stabbed Jarred near the heart. Jarred laughed.  
  
"I'll get you in hell" he said and fell flat on his ass dead! Dilandau started to turn around but Kei ran into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"oh, I'm so glad your back" she cried. Dilandau hugged her, he held her tight. He pulled her chin up and brought his lips to her.  
  
this was how it was meant to be!  
  
2 b' continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



	23. Chapter 20-the end! or is it?

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/25/01 10:18:58 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com][2], [PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey  
  
Dilandau's Competiton  
CHapter 20: Epilogue  
  
Dilandau and Kei sat togather watching Kyi play in the feilds with the other children. Kei held dilandau's hand and rested her head on his shouldar.  
  
"He looks so much like you" said Kei.  
  
"yeah" said Dilandau.  
  
"So, when are we getting married?" asked Kei. Dilandau laughed.  
  
"whenever" he said. Kei elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"lets go to _our _room" said Kei giving hima sly grin.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this" said Dilandua as Kei pulled him away  
  
The End- or is it?  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98
   [2]: mailto:Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com



End file.
